Awkward
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: The only consitent thing about Sora and Axel was the awkwardness that seemed to follow them everywhere in life. Could all those awkward encounters really be hiding something more between them? AkuSora. Oneshot. Lemon. Complete.


Awkward

* * *

Dedicated to my Pahoyhoy and the entire 23 minutes that it was awkward between us that first time that we met, and then got over it and wouldn't shut up ;D

* * *

Awkward. That was the best way to describe everything about them.

It had started when he was only 14 years old. It had been a normal Saturday morning. He, his brother and his brother's best friend had been up until 3am playing video games, and of course, his bladder had decided to interrupt his well-earned sleep with an un-ignorable urge at 8:30. Stupid sleep schedule being used to the school week. If he had his way, all those functions would be turned off until well after noon time. Any time before then was just unnatural. Though he had tried desperately to ignore that urge, he just couldn't. So reluctantly, he pulled himself out of the warm cocoon of blankets that he had been so happy in and barely opening his eyes, stumbled through the wreckage known as his bedroom floor.

He moved with Zombie-esque movements through the hall to the furthest door at the end of the corridor. It didn't even register to him that the door was closed when they always left it open. Yawning deeply and scratching his thick brown hair that was still stiff with the remnants of yesterday's gel. The teen placed his forehead on the door reaching his other hand up to grip the doorknob. With another wide yawn, the brunet turned the knob, spilling into the small room as the door swung open. It was a little warm in the bathroom, and that only served to remind him of how warm and comfortable his bed was and as soon as this was over and done with, he would be back there and sleeping for another 5 or 10 hours. Sleep was good.

With eyes barely even open, the teen then began to do what he came here to do with a content sigh. Apparently all the soda that he had drank last night was finally making its way out of his system. It took what seemed like forever for the steady stream to stop, but maybe it was just his sleep hazed mind, but even as he did the mandatory two shakes, the brunet swore that he could still hear water running. Still unable to open his eyes more than just a crack, he readjusted his boxers, all that he wore, flushed the toilet and moved over to the sink to wash up.

Just as he turned on the water, a string of loud and interesting curses sounded behind him. That actually woke the teen up enough that his eyes went wide as saucers as he spun around, only to see his brother's best friend standing there in front of him, very wet and very naked.

"Sora? What the hell?! The door was closed!" the tall redhead exclaimed, scrambling to reach a towel to wrap around his waist. Unfortunately Sora was standing directly in front of them and the brunet didn't seem to be moving anywhere at the moment.

"Axel?" the shorter teen questioned, still in a complete daze. His mind wasn't nearly alert enough to do anything but continue to stare at the teen in front of him. Axel was taller than him by nearly a head with pale skin, a very lanky frame and flaming red hair that was currently plastered flat to Axel's head. The only thing that Sora's brain was able to take in at the moment though was the surprise that was in the vivid green eyes.

There was a slight blush on the redhead's cheeks, but noticing that Sora didn't seem to be fully awake, his embarrassment wasn't as severe as he was afraid it was going to be. Chances were that Sora would think that this was all a dream, or wouldn't remember this at all. "Uh, can I get a towel?" Axel questioned, attempting to reach behind the still unmoving brunet.

For some reason, Sora couldn't help but stare at his brother's best friend tiredly. "I had to pee," he said articulately.

The taller man just chuckled; sure that Sora wouldn't remember any of this. "Yeah, and you decided to scald me afterwards. Why don't you wash your hands and then go back to bed?" Finally he was able to grab a towel and quickly he wrapped it around his waist. That seemed to break the laser like gaze that the brunet had on him. It also showed Axel just how tired the petit teen was. His bright blue eyes were hazed completely over with tiredness. There was absolutely no way that he was ever going to remember this.

With another yawn, Sora nodded, turning around and rubbing his hands under the still running water. With no other words, the brunet then stumbled out of the bathroom, still in a zombie-like trance. Axel couldn't help laughing as he closed the door again; making sure that it was locked this time.

It wasn't until later that afternoon, when Sora finally emerged from his room again that Axel realized that he was completely wrong. The brunet came into the living room where the redhead and Sora's twin brother Roxas had resumed their gaming from last night. As soon as he saw Axel sitting there, Sora began to stutter and blush uncontrollably. Of course, that just brought all the attention onto him.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Roxas questioned with a light laugh, amused at the sight of his brother being so unsettled. When the brunet just continued to mumble and trip over his words, the light laughter turned into full out chuckles. Turning to face his best friend to see if he was finding this as hilarious as he was, Roxas was surprised to see that Axel was avoiding looking at his brother, a light blush staining his pale cheeks as well. "Uh, Ax?"

"It's nothing, right Sora?" the redhead said, attempting to clear his thoughts. "So let's just drop it, alright?"

Sora nodded in agreement a little too eagerly as he came and picked up his controller and added himself into the mission, before sitting on the other side of his brother in order to be as far away as possible from Axel.

The three of them were silent for several moments, only the sound of gunfire and explosions from the game filling the room. Because there was no communication, they weren't doing very well in the game at all, and it didn't help that there was so much tension on either side of him that Roxas could almost physically feel it.

"Well, this is awkward," he muttered under his breath, fully unaware of what had happened to cause Sora and Axel to act this way, and really didn't think that he wanted to know.

...

Moving through the hallway in the darkness of the house he knew as well as his own, Axel made his way towards the kitchen. His folks were out of town again and Roxas had insisted that he crash at his place. So now he had been sent on a mission for fuel for their Star Wars Original Trilogy all night marathon. Axel had suggested that they invite Sora to join them, but his best friend had just laughed and said that the brunet hated and didn't understand the amazingness of the movies. It had been almost two years since the incident in the bathroom, and though it had taken a while, the awkwardness had finally died down between them.

Knowing that there were fresh cookies waiting for them in the kitchen, the redhead increased his pace. The only thing he hoped was that Roxas' parents didn't decide to come out of their room and find a lanky 16-year-old creeping through their house in just his boxers and a t-shirt with holes in the armpits. He may have been friends with Roxas since second grade, but people do weird stuff to strange teenagers at 2am.

Finally making it to his destination, the redhead grinned when he saw a moonlit plate of homemade oatmeal chocolate chip cookies sitting on the counter. It was like they were just waiting for him. Grabbing the entire plate, Axel began his stealthy trip back down the hallway towards Roxas' room. Everything was silent as he walked, unable to resist taking one of the cookies and taking a bite, loving how it just melted in his mouth. As he passed by the slightly open door of his best friend's twin brother's room, the lanky teen noticed that there was a faint light coming from inside. Did Sora still sleep with a night light? Smirking as he swallowed the cookie in his mouth, Axel decided that opportunity for relentless teasing was too tempting to pass up.

Slowly pushing the door further open, the redhead stuck his head into the room, hoping to see something really embarrassing for a nightlight, like Captain Cactuar or The Littlest Behemoth. What he did see however shocked the hell out of him.

There on the bed, above the covers was Sora, completely naked. The light was coming from a bedside light that only gave off a dim light, but it was enough to illuminate the petit brunet's figure and exactly what he was doing. Axel was mesmerized by the sight of the thin body arching off the bed, a tanned hand wrapped around his thick erection, pumping furiously along the length as light gasps and moans filtered through the air. Nothing loud enough to be heard from outside the room, but from where Axel was standing, there was no way that the redhead couldn't hear it.

As he watched the brunet's other hand reach down to join the first to begin stroking the rougher skin of his testicles, Axel swallowed hard, trying to suppress the spark he felt attempting to ignite something deep inside him. For some reason however, he found his feet glued to the spot and refusing to move. His body was beginning to react as he continued to watch the scene that was playing out in front of him. Though what was the most addicting sight of all this was the look of pleasure that was plastered on the petit teen's face as he continued to pump at his erection.

All of a sudden, the redhead found that he was no longer looking at the euphoria contorted face, but into the bright blue eyes that the brunet was well known for. Behind the haze of arousal, there was utter embarrassment, surprise and fright. "Axel? The hell?!" Sora gasped, sitting up and quickly attempting to cover up his body using the pillow from behind him.

"I, uh, sorry. I, uh, heard a noise and saw your light, uh, on and thought you'd, uh, like to join us for The Empire Strikes Back and uh, cookies, but I guess not, uh, cause you're busy. Uh, sorry!" Axel rambled on before backing out of the room, pulling the door fully closed behind him.

As he did, the redhead leaned up against the wall beside Sora's room, attempting to get his wits back and calm his breathing and – well, you know. And the fact that he was only wearing bare threads of his sleep clothes, Axel was positive that Sora had seen the fact that he had been turned on just from watching.

Well, this would certainly make things awkward between them once again.

...

It had taken a while again, but finally Axel and Sora were able to be around each other without blushing and stuttering. Like the bathroom incident years before, no one was ever told about what happened that night. Axel had slipped into the bathroom and taken care of his own developing issue before going back to Roxas' room. The blond twin hadn't asked what had taken so long, and the redhead wasn't going to offer an explanation. It was just something that went unsaid between them.

By the time that they reached their senior year of high school, it was as if neither had ever happened. So when a group of their friends had gathered in Axel's basement, neither of them could have guessed what would happen next.

"So then I ran out for dear life, holding my pants and hoping to make it to the bushes before anyone else saw me!" A pretty redheaded girl laughed as she leaned up against her silver haired boyfriend's chest from between his legs. Kairi and Riku were together – again - and loved sharing the stories of the many places that they had almost, or actually had, gotten caught having sex by either set of their ultra conservative parents.

Everyone gathered laughed, as more beer was passed around. No one had more than two already, and it wasn't enough for any of them to get drunk off of. This was the last round of the 18 beers that the 6 underage teens had been able to get a hold of anyway. It was really only enough for them to all get a little buzzed.

Sora shook his head at the response with a laugh, almost dreading each question. Though everyone in the room were all close friends, having known one another since grade school, they were playing an odd form of truth or dare that everyone answered all the questioned and there were a few things about past encounters with a certain lanky redhead present that he didn't need to relive.

"God, Kairi," a blond girl smiled as she shuffled the cards that they had all written dares and questions on earlier. "You two are such horn dogs."

"Horn dogs? Did you really just say horn dogs, Naminé? What are you, 12 and from the 80's?" Roxas laughed as he ducked the half-hearted punch that was aimed at his head.

"Just for that, you get to choose next," Naminé grinned and with a flip of her long blond hair, offered the deck to him.

Roxas rolled his eyes at her and drew a card. "Dare: kiss someone of the same sex in the room or streak half a block. Dammit Nami!" he exclaimed. All of her dare cards had a kiss like that on it. She had an unhealthy obsession with gay men and was always trying to find a way to get her friends to make out with each other in front of her.

"What?" She smiled innocently as she crawled over to where Kairi and Riku were seated. When she and Kairi locked eyes, both girls grin's turned absolutely wicked as they leaned in, tongues darting out to meet before lips did. With almost over exaggerated motions, the girls made out, insuring that the kiss was loud and wet. When they finally pulled apart, Kairi grinned wider and she blew a little bubble with the gum that had previously been in her best friend's mouth.

"There's the bar set," Kairi said before looking up at her boyfriend. "And judging by the bar that's pressed against my back, you enjoyed that."

Riku at least had the decency to blush as everyone else laughed. "Yeah…well…and as soon as it settles down, I'm going to do the streaking." At least Naminé's dares always included an alternate.

"I'm going to do the streak too, because my luck you would insist that I make out with Sora, which will never happen in this lifetime. Ever," Roxas said with a glare at the blond girl who looked like she was going to suggest just that.

"Thank you, Rox," Sora laughed. "I love you an all, but just as a brother. Twincest is just something that should never ever happen. I'm going to…"

"Axel and Sora get to make out!" Kairi suddenly interrupted whatever the brunet was going to say as she got an even more wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Excuse me?!" Axel exclaimed, his green eyes wider than they ever had been ever before.

"Ooh! Yes! Kai, you're so awesome!" Naminé was just about squealing with giddiness as Sora blanched noticeably.

"Come on guys, you're both bi and out, you've both had boyfriends before and it's not like we're telling you to have sex or anything. It's just a kiss!" Kairi grinned as she stood up, pulling Sora to his feet as Naminé did the same to Axel. For not being related at all, the girls normally acted more like twins than Sora and Roxas did.

"Don't we get some sort of say in this?" as he was being pushed towards the petit brunet, Axel couldn't help but notice just how strong Naminé was. It was kind of freaky.

"I don't want to make out with Axel in front of all you guys!" Sora's voice was almost pleading and as soon as he said the words, he regretted them.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" the two girls exclaimed, pulling the boys over to the small bathroom, knowing that there was no closet down here for them to use.

"No way! I didn't agree to any of this!" argued Axel.

"We'll need proof!" Naminé smiled just as Kairi pulled a tube of lipstick out of her pocket, and before he knew what was happening or could protest any more, Sora found his face being attacked by crimson red.

"The hell! Get off me, Kai! Stop! No! Come on, stop it!" Sora finally was able to get her pushed off, but it was too late. His lips-and a good deal of the skin around his lips- were covered in the makeup.

"Now Axel needs to be wearing most of that when your time is up," Kairi grinned as with still unknown strength, they pushed the two boys into the bathroom in a single shove, pulling the door closed behind them. "Remember, timer doesn't start until you get your kissy faces on! And you don't want to know what we will do to you if you two don't make out."

"Girls are evil. I hate girls, I'm not bi. I'm gay. I don't care that I dated girls before. They are so evil. They aren't worth it. I'm sticking to guys. No more girls for me," Sora muttered under his breath as he sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"Is the prospect of making out with me that bad?" Axel chuckled as he leaned up against the closed door.

"No, it's not that. It's just that both Kai and Nam know that I only broke up with Tidus a few weeks ago, so I'm not exactly into making out with random guys at the moment." Sora said with a sigh, running his fingers through his spiked brown hair.

The redhead scoffed and walked over and knelt down in front of the petit teen. "Listen, Sora. You need to get over him and see that there are others out there. Don't stay hung up on him. He's the one that decided he didn't like cock anymore, so why should you be the one who is so hung up? He's the one at a loss."

With a deep breath, Sora looked up at his brother's best friend. "And I'm supposed to see what's out there by making out with you?"

"Can't hurt, can it? And you may pick up some pointers," he smirked as the brunet shrugged and stood up. "And it's not like I'm some two munny hooker that you don't know where I've been."

Sora couldn't help but laugh. "Are you sure? I mean, you made no secret about the fact that you've slept with Larxene and Marluxia." The comment was followed by the redhead offering the shorter teen the finger. "So…"

The taller teen offered a nervous smile of his own as the brunet moved to stand in front of him. Despite the indifferent attitude that he had been displaying about all of this, he really was not as confident as he made it seem. After all, he had known this kid for almost 10 years and his twin brother was his closest friend ever. They had only recently gotten over the latest awkwardness that happened between them. What would happen after this? "You know, that really isn't your shade."

Rolling his cerulean eyes, Sora crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure it isn't, and I'm sure that it's going to clash horribly with your hair, but until you're wearing most of it, I doubt that the girls will let us out."

"Your seven minutes don't start until the talking stops!" the unison voices of Kairi and Naminé sounded through the door, causing both teens to wince.

"Let's get this over with then," Axel said as he placed his hands on the shorter teen's shoulders. Sora nodded as his own hands went to rest on the redhead's waist, trying desperately not to shake too much. With slow movements that showed their nervousness, the two teens began to lean in towards each other, they both almost jumped away from each other the moment that their lips touched. It was at that moment that Axel took control, knowing that was all that it was, a kiss. Nothing wouldn't come of it, so it didn't matter who it was.

Melting into the motions, the brunet's arms tightened around the lanky teen's waist, allowing the redhead to continue to be in control. It was slow and gentle at first and they were overly cautious with every movement and it took only a few awkward moments for the two teens to begin to fall into the rhythms they were both used to.

Axel's hands moved to tangle in thick brown hair as his tongue began to trace along Sora's lips asking for permission to entrance that was quickly granted. The first thing he noticed as he massaged the petit teen's tongue with his own was that the brunet tasted so much different than he expected; much like chocolate. Sora responded eagerly to the redhead's tongue, his own hands reaching up and grabbing onto the material of Axel's shirt tightly, pulling their bodies closer together.

Sensing the smaller body's proximity and craving and needing it to be closer, the redhead allowed his body to take over his actions without thinking about them. Timed with a particularly harsh thrust of his tongue, Axel pressed his body up against the brunet's, letting out a groan as he did so. As that happened, something snapped inside Sora and he began to thrust his hips against the redhead's, a low moan escaped him only to be swallowed by the taller teen.

Returning the almost desperate movements, Axel began to roll his hips in response, eager to feel more. There was something completely surprising about making out with the petit brunet that turned him on and ignited a passion deep inside him. Maybe it was the fact that he had been single for almost six months, the longest since he was 14, but kissing the brunet was one of the hottest things that he had ever experienced. Feeling the pressure of Sora's fingers pressing against his shoulder blades, Axel felt the need to press closer to the petit teen.

The brunet let out a deep moan that was swallowed instantly as he continued to suck on the thick tongue that explored his mouth. It had been a long time since he had felt this kind of spark in just a kiss, and he was eager to feel more. Continuing to roll against the taller body, the only thing that was going through his mind at the moment was 'more!'. He wanted to feel more of the kiss, the body in front of him, everything. It might have been desperation from the nasty break up that he had just gone through, but there was something fully addicting about the redhead that he just wanted more of.

Sensing that their minds were on the same page of what they wanted to happen at the moment, Axel untangled one hand from the brunet's hair, and with complete confidence, allowed his fingers to dance down Sora's spine. The petit teen reacted how the redhead had hoped, by rolling his hips harder into Axel's. The hand continued moving down until it came to rest on the waist band of the brunet's baggy denim shorts. Waiting for a sign that this was alright, the taller teen was happy to feel Sora grinding harder against him and bit down a little on his tongue.

"Holy shit! Look how into it they're getting! Think we should just leave them?" A high pitched squeal sounded behind them, draining every emotion from the two teens, causing them to jump away from one another as if they burned.

Blue eyes went wide as what just occurred dawned on Sora in full force, and it didn't help that when he finally found the courage to look at Axel, he saw most of the berry coloured lipstick surrounded the redhead's lips. Wanting to be out of there, the brunet turned, only to come face to face with a grinning Kairi and Naminé.

"That was so hot," Kairi grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rolling his eyes, Sora was just glad that his clothes were loose enough that they concealed the arousal that just the kiss had brought upon him. "Uh, thanks Axel. You're a good kisser," Sora said in a whisper before pushing out past the two girls, going back to sit beside his brother who was giving him an odd look.

Axel just stood there, torn between hitting the girls for interrupting, going after Sora or ignoring that it just happened. Obviously that was the route the brunet was going to take. After all, it had been a harmless high school game. It had meant nothing to either of them; they had just gotten caught up in the moment.

Then why did he feel so awkward now?

...

The awkwardness didn't last that long between them, but it wasn't something that either of them liked speaking about. No one asked them why they refused to make eye contact for three weeks after that, or why after they both seemed to enjoy their little make out session, they didn't just get together. Both just always replied that it would be too awkward. No one actually believed that however. They all just put it out of their minds, learning very quickly that it was a subject that neither of them tolerated any teasing about.

Sora wasn't quite sure why he was thinking about those things right now. Judging by the pounding in his head, thoughts like that were just not normal while suffering from a hangover. Last night had been the now annual massive party to celebrate the end of exams and the completion of their third year at university. He couldn't remember how many drinks he had, but he did know that his memory of the later part of the night was completely gone. Shifting a little, hoping that it didn't result in his stomach wanting to crawl out his esophagus, the brunet was slightly surprised to find that he was laying on top of a warm body. God, he hated blacking out while drinking. But judging by the various sore spots on his body, especially concentrated in one particular area, Sora knew that it hadn't been a woman that he had found company with last night.

Letting out a groan, the brunet snuggled into the body once again, deciding that if he was still next to whomever this was that they were just as comfortable as he was. The brunet mentally began to go over who all he might have fallen into bed with. Demyx had been around tonight, and it had only been three months since they decided they weren't right for one another, so it was reasonable to consider that they had gotten drunk and fell into old habits. But he knew what Demyx's body felt like, and whoever Sora was currently cuddled against was too tall to be the blond musician. Just as the petit man thought he would be able to fall back asleep, he heard the other man groan beneath him, causing all sleep and hangover symptoms evaporating instantly.

"Turn out the lights, will you?" the taller man groaned, lifting a pale arm to lay over his eyes.

Sora froze at the noises, hoping that his bed-mate would go back to sleep and he would be able to sneak out and be able to keep this whole encounter a secret. Just as he began to slowly sit up and lift his arm from around the thin waist, the brunet found his luck running out.

"Sora? What's going on?" the thick and familiar voice questioned, causing the petit man to wince.

"Morning, Axel," the brunet said, hoping that his voice wasn't nearly as shaky as he thought it was.

The redhead sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh god, how much did I drink last night?" he moaned.

Briefly Sora wondered if he would be able to deny anything that had gone on between them, but with a blush, the brunet noticed a multitude of bite marks, light bruises and scratch marks scattered over the taller man's bare chest. "I think we both lost count," Sora admitted in a whisper.

"Both? Hey, speaking of both, are you butt naked too?" Axel questioned, running both hands through his errant red spikes, before pausing his movements as if to say 'moving isn't good' and hanging his head. "Wait, why do I have hickeys on both my nipples?"

Sighing, the brunet knew that there was no escaping this. But he was going to try his best. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as the movements made everything hurt more; Sora couldn't deny that beneath the pain, he did feel completely satisfied. "Take a guess."

It took Axel a moment to work through the haze of his hangover, but looking over at the brunet's back and seeing the very obvious fingernail scratches along Sora's back, it finally dawned on him. "Oh, god," the taller man groaned, falling back down on the pillows. "Ooh, bad idea, moving," he mumbled, pressing a hand to his forehead.

Rolling his eyes at the typical Axel reaction while glad to be facing the other way to hide the small smile that appeared on his lips, the brunet continued to move his stiff body in an attempt to get up. It was made doubly difficult by the hangover that pounded through his skull, and the fact that every muscle in his torso radiated pain and just throbbed. Axel had obviously been quite rough last night. And thorough. "Yeah," the brunet whispered, wincing as he finally stood up on shaky legs. Definitely a rough night.

"Hey, where are you going?" the inquired the redhead, as if just noticing the petit man's movements.

"I'm going to go find my pants, get some Tylenol, probably throw up most of last night's booze and then go home." With every passing moment, Sora could feel the tension building in the room and he knew that he had to get out of here before it got too oppressing. He just had to. And never speak of what happened here. Ever. Hopefully everyone else had been just as drunk as they had been and wouldn't remember, or hadn't seen them at all.

Rubbing his eyes again as he rolled over to watch the smaller man walk stiffly through the room, it was finally Axel's turn to sigh. "Why are you in such a rush to get away from me? You know you can stay."

Sora paused his movements, turning around to face the man who had been in his life so long now. All he could do was offer him a small smile. "Sorry, Ax. I think that I should be going. This is going to be awkward enough as it is, isn't it?"

Finally their eyes met, vivid green staring into clear blue. The redhead couldn't help returning the smile though. "Yeah, you're right. It is going to be awkward."

"Thanks," Sora said as he pulled on his boxers, or what was left of them. Last night there had definitely been a lot more to the back of them. Obviously someone had been a little impatient or overzealous last night. He couldn't help but laugh a little, the sound echoed from the bed. He found a t-shirt that was long enough to cover his new air conditioner, obviously Axel's and slipped it on, walking over to the door, only to see that one of them had been coherent enough last night to at least remember to lock the door. Well, there went the idea that it had been someone else that he slept with and they had snuck out in the middle of the night. "See you."

"Yeah, see you," Axel responded, as the brunet left, wondering just what was more awkward; the fact that he had slept with his best friend's twin brother, or the fact that Sora had high tailed it out of there as soon as they woke up.

...

"Well, that was awkward," the blond laughed as he wrapped his arm around the redhead's naked shoulders. Axel sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. It had been a spur of the moment thing that had lead Axel and Demyx to bed together as it had been nearly 5 months since he had been with anyone – male or female – and Demyx was one of his closet friend, so they agreed that this was just stress relief.

"I'm so sorry, Dem. I don't know why I did it," his voice was still muffled from where it was buried in his hands. He was so embarrassed.

Laughing again, Demyx crawled off the bed and began getting redressed. Obviously the moment was gone. "Well, I have to admit that this is the first time a guy has called me MY ex-boyfriend's name in bed. Their ex, yeah, even got called one of their ex-girlfriend's name once. But never my own ex's name."

Axel could only continue to sit there. "How can you take this so nonchalantly?"

"How can you use a word like nonchalantly and know what it actually means?" Demyx grinned as he pulled up his jeans, ignoring the glare that the redhead sent his way. "Listen Ax, I have a question for you that I want you to answer completely honestly."

Feeling the bed dip back down beside him as the blond sat down, the taller man sighed. "Sure. Whatever."

"Why aren't you and Sora together? Why haven't you ever even tried?" he asked, patting his friend's sheet covered thigh.

The redhead's head snapped up and he looked over at Demyx as if he had three heads. "What on earth are you talking about? He's Rox's twin brother. It would be awkward."

The blond could only laugh. "Seriously? You're still saying that? Come on, Axel. How can it be more awkward than you calling me Sora in bed when we look absolutely nothing alike? You know that there is some major chem between you. He likes you two though, so you have nothing to worry about."

Feeling a little confused at that, the redhead could only remember that morning five months ago after their night of drunken sex. "Why do you think he likes me too?"

"Why do you think we broke up? Sora kept unconsciously trying to get me to be more like you. Go talk to him. I'm sure if you both decide that it isn't going to be awkward, it won't be," smiled Demyx with a knowing and gentle smile.

"What about you?" Axel questioned, still feeling guilty about everything that had just happened between them.

Laughing again, Demyx stood up and handed the redhead his pants. "This is totally the push I need to ask out that cute physics major. I've been sending him signs all semester. I hope he's ready for me," grinned the blond.

Axel couldn't help but chuckle at Demyx's resilience. Nothing could keep that guy down. "Thanks, Dem."

"You're welcome. Now go ravage that little guy. I can assure you that it is definitely worth bagging him."

...

If it was ever awkward, this was the moment to top it all. Axel was standing outside the apartment that Sora and Roxas shared and for the first time ever, he was finding it difficult to lift his hand to knock. Taking a deep breath, he finally lifted his fist and tapped four times against the plain white door with the number 7 on the front. He hoped that Sora was there only because he wasn't sure if he'd have the courage to do this again. When he heard the chain being slipped off the door, the redhead found every muscle in his body clenching in anticipation. Hopefully Roxas didn't answer the door.

"Axel? What's up?" Sora questioned as he pulled the door open. "Roxas is…" he never got the chance to finish the sentence before Axel swooped in and pressed their lips together firmly. It only took Sora a moment to get over the initial shock and surprise before he could begin responding eagerly to the movements, his arms moved on their own to wrap around the redhead's neck, pulling them closer together. Just as the brunet was about to open his mouth in order to deepen the kiss, the taller man broke the kiss, but remained close enough that their foreheads were pressed together. Sora's hands remained wrapped around his neck.

"Was that awkward?" Axel whispered with a laugh as his arms wrapped around the brunet's waist.

Returning the laugh, Sora couldn't help but smile. "I guess not. But maybe we should do it again just to make sure."

Not offering any other words, Axel smirked before pushing the petit man into the apartment and kicking the door closed behind him. Before he did lean in for another kiss, Axel took in a deep breath that was laced with the unique scent that he had unconsciously labelled over the years as 'Sora'. "Are we sure this isn't going to be awkward if we continue on?"

"Only if you make it awkward. I have been waiting for you to show up for five months to talk about this, yet you never did. I've regretted walking out that morning ever since it happened," the brunet whispered as he began to tangle his hands in the thick red spikes.

With a chuckle, the redhead began to rub the small of Sora's back. "And why didn't you come to me if you regretted it so much?"

When the words left the taller man's mouth, Sora attempted to press his body closer to Axel's. With a roll of his eyes, the brunet could feel the burn of a blush rising upon his cheeks. "I've been trying to build up the confidence. How was I supposed to approach the guy whom my main memories of involved feeling awkward around him? But all that awkwardness is behind us."

"Do you think that all that awkwardness was because it may have been hiding an attraction between us?" Axel questioned, one hand sliding down until it came to rest on the curve of the petit man's ass, fingers massaging the firm globe.

Another laugh escaped from Sora as he allowed his eyes to slide close. "I think we're done with the questions for now. Are we going to get on with this or let it get awkward again?"

"Never again," whispered the redhead. "It's never going to be awkward between us again." With that declaration, Axel then pressed his lips to Sora's once again, loving the feeling of the spark that passed between them as soon as their mouths connected. They both tightened their hold on the other, almost as if they were desperate not to let go. They pulled their bodies close together, everything that they had both been so determined to deny for so many years rushing to the surface all at once.

This time when the brunet opened his mouth to encourage the taller man's tongue into entering, Axel didn't hesitate at all, allowing the thick organ to snake into the heat of the petit man's moist mouth. He wasn't completely surprised when Sora's tongue met his eagerly. It was a different sensation than the prior two times that they had been in this situation. The first time, it had been flavoured and hazed by the slight amount of beer, while the second time, neither of them remembered any of it. Allowing their tongues to rub vigorously against one another and explore the new territory of the inside of Sora's mouth, the redhead was not surprised at the eagerness that the other man displayed at the kiss. Honestly, they had waited long enough.

As the long awaited kiss continued, the rest of their bodies acted as well, grinding against one another, each man wanting to feel more. With the desperation of so many years of desire fueling their actions, both men could tell what this was going to lead to, a fact that was perfectly fine by the two of them. With their bodies flush against one another and arms wrapped tightly around each other, their physical desire for each other could be easily felt in the form of budding erections. Groaning into the kiss, the smaller man began to roll ever harder, confirming his intentions in a very deliberate manner.

Knowing exactly what Sora was after, the redhead smirked into the kiss and began to meet the thrusts with harsher ones of his own. Feeling the thin fingers clawing through his hair caused Axel to let out his own moan that was quickly swallowed by the petit man. Wanting to have a little more control over the situation, Axel began to step forward with every thrust he made, effectively pushing the brunet back until he hit the wall, a picture falling to the floor from the force. But that was the least of their concerns at the moment.

Glad for the support behind him, Sora lifted one leg up with the encouragement of one of the redhead's hands cupping one of his ass cheeks. This created a better angle and allowed their groins to press closer together. Feeling another smirk against his lips, Sora only had a single moment to prepare himself before the taller man reached his other hand down and lifted him right off the floor. Gasping enough to temporarily break their kiss, thin legs wrapped around Axel's waist and allowed an even closer press of their bodies. This caused their thrusts to increase in pace and intensity, both men easily able to feel the other's arousal.

Sora needed to feel more though. It still wasn't enough. He had desired this man since they had shared their first involuntary kiss in the bathroom all those years ago, and the one night that they had shared in bed was something that neither could remember. And the fact that Axel had been the one to start this encounter and didn't taste of alcohol convinced the brunet that this was not a dream. Removing his hands from the flame red hair, the petit man allowed them to travel down the broad shoulders, scratching and moving the dark fabric of Axel's shirt. All he wanted was to feel that warm skin. Hands continued to move down the expanse of Axel's back, bunching up the fabric in order to reach the hem quicker. As soon as he did, he felt the redhead squeeze his ass firmly enough to make him squeak. Hearing the chuckle that sounded from Axel, the petit man decided that he was through playing things slow. With an airy moan, Sora took hold of the dark shirt and pulled it harshly over the thick red spikes.

Feeling the cooler air of the apartment hitting his bare flesh sent a shiver for multiple reasons through the lanky body. Massaging the firm glutes in his hold, it was all that Axel could do to refrain from drilling into the smaller man ruthlessly right then and there. Now that he was being honest with himself, there was no denying the attraction that he felt for the man who had always been right there. It had probably begun manifesting all those years ago when he had walked in on Sora playing with himself. The attraction that he had felt had come upon him so suddenly then that it had been easier to cover it up with awkwardness, so that he wouldn't be hurt or disappointed when the attraction was not reciprocated. "Sora, where…" he gasped, barely able to concentrate on the thought as he spoke thanks to the sensation of the brunet's hands ghosting over his naked back.

The petit man could only allow his head to roll backwards and crash against the wall again, loving the sensations of the lean muscles beneath his hands. "Yeah, he's here. My…my room…" the words were laced with an airy pleasure as he could feel the taller man's heated breath on his neck. Receiving no warning, Sora found himself lifted off the wall and it was all that he could do to wrap his legs around the slim waist and move his arms to hold onto Axel's neck once more.

"Then unless you want to have an audience, I think we should move in there," the redhead grinned with a lecherous tone. With movements as if he wasn't carrying another body, the taller man moved carefully through the apartment he has spent so much time in. all he could hope was that his best friend decided to stay away from the hallway, at least until they got into Sora's room. Roxas probably had no desire to see his best friend molesting his twin brother. Pushing that thought out of his mind instantly, Axel found himself pushing the petit brunet up against the hallway wall once more, halfway to their destination in order to grind their hips together and engage in another desperate kiss.

Sora let out a deep moan as he was pressed against the wall again, knowing that they had to get to his room and they had to get there soon. Grabbing harshly onto the thick hair once more, reluctantly pulling the taller man away from the kiss, the brunet couldn't resist nipping at the tongue that was slowly pulling out of his mouth. "Hurry up! I need more," he gasped, the breathless words sounding so erotic to the lanky man.

Unable to resist the passion that he heard in the shorter man's voice, Axel then lifted the brunet off the wall again, and with only a few more temporary pauses to devour the petit man's mouth again, the redhead finally reached the open door of Sora's room. "Here we are. Still willing to go through with this?" he breathed, still needing to know that the brunet wanted this as much as he did.

"Dear god, yes!" groaned Sora as he continued to grind into the taller body, their clothed erections pressing firmly together. Receiving a smile that sent a shiver up and down his spine, the brunet braced himself as Axel began to move again, carrying him into his room. A small detail then dawn upon the smaller man. "Just the floor."

A little confused, the redhead looked over the petit man's shoulder at the bed, letting out a small chuckle. Spread over the solid red bedspread was piles of papers, obviously Sora's latest school report. Something that Sora was notoriously organized about was his school work. Messing that up would not be the best way to start their relationship. So he just took Sora's advice and lowered them both to the carpeted floor. As soon as he did, the brunet's hands wasted no time whatsoever in helping him to remove his clothing. It was actually kind of arousing to see how effectively the petit man had reduced Axel to wearing nothing but his boxers, even his shoes and socks being removed with very little notice.

When he was done stripping the redhead, Sora took a moment to gaze upon the body that hovered on all fours above him. His line of sight was instantly drawn to the obvious evidence of how much Axel wanted this. The bulge in the front of dark boxers was enough to cause the petit man to lick his lips in anticipation. He was so thankful that they were both sober this time. The only hazy memory that Sora could recall from that mystery encounter was that it was amazing. Now it was time to find out the truth.

The slight chill of the room was almost instantly pushed off of Axel's skin as the heat of the arousal repelled it. For a moment, the redhead remained on all fours above the smaller man, looking down at him with pure lust alight on his features. Sora offered him a seductive smirk before reaching down and grabbing the hem of his own shirt and pulling it up over his body. He heard the redhead gasp in surprise at the quick pace that everything was taking, but not trying to stop or deny it. The moment that the material was pulled from off his body and left on the floor, it seemed to break Axel out of his slight daze and he began to remove the smaller man's shorts and other remaining clothing until they were together in wearing just their boxers. In this state of undress, it was very obvious that they were both just as eager for this to happen.

It was Axel who made the first movement as he knelt down and placed his lips on the middle of the brunet's breast bone. Letting out a deep moan, Sora lifted his hands and buried them in the flaming locks of the man above him. It caused the redhead to chuckle lightly against the tanned flesh as he continued to kiss a line between the two pert nipples that jutted off of the petit man's chest. Every time that his lips came to one of the dark nubs, Axel allowed his tongue to flick rapidly over it before moving along to the other one, leaving a shining trail of saliva between them. As he did so, the brunet continued to allow whimpers to escape in earnest, and as if on their own, his hips began to roll upwards once again, a desperate need to feel friction against the growing bulge in his boxers.

Taking one erect nipple into his mouth, Axel began to suck on it, loving the quivers that racked the smaller man's body as he did so. He could feel the rolling hips against his own and it was getting difficult to concentrate. He could hardly believe how much he desired this when less than 6 hours ago he hadn't even admitted that he was attracted to Sora. But now that the admission had come from both of them, there was no denying it. And the fact that the arousal was reciprocated made Axel's heart beat faster in his chest. Continuing to kiss along the smaller man's chest, Axel then allowed his hands to roam over the bare flesh of the brunet's stomach. His hand's ghosted over the skin, thumb dipping into belly button each time it passed over it, the sound of the petit man's eager moans fueling the redhead's movements.

"More!" Sora gasped desperately with a particularly harsh thrust upwards. Everywhere that the taller man's hands roamed on his stomach and torso felt as if it was on fire, and where those teasing lips were absolutely burned with a red hot light. He couldn't remember any time in the past that he had been so turned on by just a little bit of grinding and kissing. The petit man was sure that he was going to burst right then and there. He wanted this so much! As if reacting to the airy command, Axel began to kneel back slowly, dragging his lips slowly down the tanned chest, his hands now allowing his nails to scratch gently over the brunet's sides and hips, massaging thighs through the red cotton boxers.

When thin lips paused to pay a little attention to the navel that seemed to be extra sensitive right now, the redhead's hands slid down until they came to rest on Sora's thighs, just below the bottom hem of his boxers. The petit man used his grip in the redhead's hair to try and press Axel further down, but with a smirk, the taller man stayed put. Sora continued to roll his body upwards, his cloth covered erection pressing against Axel's broad chest. As his tongue began to trace along the indent of the brunet's bellybutton, the redhead's hands began to move back upwards, this time travelling under the red material and earning a deeper moan.

Unable to stand the light touches and teasing any longer, Sora groaned out in frustration and allowed the thick red hair to fall from between his fingers. Though the feeling of the taller man's tongue dipping into his navel was amazing, it wasn't nearly enough. Pausing his thrusting for only a moment, the brunet reached his hands down and hooked his fingers into the waist band of his own boxers and pushed them downwards. When Axel noticed these actions, he sat back up and looked down at the newly exposed man beneath him with a raise eyebrow and a chuckle, all the while taking in the addicting sight of Sora's naked form. After all of the awkwardness that had happened between them in the past, this seemed to make it all worth it, especially upon seeing the lengthy erection that stood out from tanned hips as proof that Sora wanted this as much as he did. But at the brunet's eagerness, the redhead couldn't help but laugh. "I think we know who was behind your boxers getting ripped last time."

At least the petit man had the decency to flush even deeper as he reached down between their bodies. "Does that really matter right now? Shouldn't you be a little more concerned with…?" Sora didn't have the chance to finish that thought as he gasped out when the head of his hard cock was taken into the taller man's mouth. The wet heat felt amazing surrounding him. With his hands going back to bury into thick red spikes, this time the brunet attempted to push Axel's head down in order to make him take more of his length into his mouth. The redhead, however, had different plans and resisted the force and instead just remained with only the head of the hardened penis in his mouth.

With a skillful tongue, Axel began to taste the reddened head, tracing over the moist flesh, paying extra attention to the leaking slit at the tip. Flicking his tongue over it rapidly, the taller man relished in the salty flavour that invaded his mouth every time that he pressed against the small opening. Every time that he did so, the petit man's whimpers became louder and more desperate as evidence by the grip in his hair tightening whenever he did. With his tongue swirling around the thick head at various intervals as well, Axel reached one hand up to wrap around the shaft that he hadn't taken into his mouth. Slowly at first, he began to pump at the thick shaft in time with his tongue's movements.

Not holding back on his moans, Sora could focus on nothing other than the heat of the lanky man's mouth. It was absolutely amazing, but still he craved more. He needed to feel it and more of it. Only once was he able to attempt to thrust his hips upwards to try and get Axel to take more of his shaft into his mouth, but the larger man on his legs pressed his free hand to the brunet's pelvis to prevent any other movements. "Ax…" he growled out with impatience. As much as he was enjoying this, it still wasn't nearly enough. "More…"

Chuckling enough to send vibrations through the brunet's length, Axel felt his own patience wavering as well as he looked up the tanned body, emerald eyes meeting sapphire, saying so much without words. They both knew that this was not a one-time thing. There was so much more between them than either of them had ever realized or wanted to admit. The eye contact caused a shiver of arousal to move through both of them than neither of them could deny nor ignore. Unable to resist any longer, Axel allowed the reddened head of the swollen penis to slip out from his pursed lips with a pop. The sound was accompanied by a mournful sigh from the brunet.

Offering a seductive smile to the man pinned beneath him, Axel raised himself onto to his knees, keeping the petit man's legs in place. Pausing for a moment, the redhead took in the sight of Sora as if it was his first time seeing him. The brunet's chest was moving rapidly with the heavy breaths that he was racked with, and there was a red flush that coloured not only his cheeks, but also spread down onto the brunet's shoulders and chest. Expressive blue eyes were focused on Axel and Axel alone, which burned with arousal, boring right down into the redhead's soul. He now was positive that now that he was finally with the petit man, he would never let him go again.

With the sensation of those laser green eyes bearing on him, the brunet could feel a rush of passion running through his veins. He wanted this so much. When Axel continued to just sit there staring at him and doing nothing, Sora decided to take matters into his own hands. After all, the saliva was rapidly cooling on his thick cock and his body was crying out for some sort of contact. Lifting himself up onto his elbows, looking up at the redhead as if to ask what his next move was going to be. As it stood right now, his patience was dissipating with every passing moment and he needed to make sure that the next move that Axel made was in the direction that he needed it to be.

If there was something that Sora was not, it was good at hiding his emotions, and that caused the taller man to chuckle. It was very obvious that the brunet was losing all patience with every passing moment. Then again, Axel himself wasn't feeling patient any longer either. Lifting his body off of the slim legs below him, the taller man's hands instantly went to his dark boxer shorts and thumbs hooked into the elastic waist band. All the while, the redhead couldn't take his eyes off of the petit man's face, and that allowed him to see Sora's tongue snake out to lick dry lips in anticipation.

Unable to resist any longer while watching the redhead slide the soft fabric down, the brunet laid back down and allowed his own hand to move up and wrap around his swollen length. The moment that Axel's slow movements allowed the very barest amount of the dull wiry hair to be revealed, the brunet's fingers squeezed his member with a loud gasp. He then began to pump at the shaft roughly as inch by inch the redhead's thick erection and creamy thighs were revealed.

Watching the brunet masturbating beneath him caused the taller man's cock to twitch excitedly. The sight made him move fast in removing the final amount of cloth from his body. Leaning down, Axel captured the petit man's lips once again with his own, ensuring that there was still enough room between their bodies for Sora's hand to continue moving. At the same time, his own hardness brushed against the back of Sora's hand, sending friction and a shiver through his body. As their tongues once again battled for dominance, their hips followed suit, resuming their desperate grinding.

The brunet was the first one to break the kiss this time, his head lolling back onto the carpet as he let out a throaty moan. "Axel!" he cried out. As they continued to thrust against one another, Sora watched as the redhead's hand moved over to his discarded pants, digging a condom and a mostly used tube of lube from somewhere in the folds. "Please…" pleaded the petit man, his legs spreading further apart and his knees bending in order to provide the other man with better access.

Smirking, Axel first ripped open the small foil package and pulled out the latex disc. With a practiced ease, he rolled it onto his length, ensuring that it was on properly. His hands worked almost blindly as his eyes were once again held captive by the crystalline orbs of the brunet's eyes. They really had waited for too long for this. But the time for waiting was now far passed. Hearing Sora pant out his name repeatedly, it drove the taller man's desperate movements and he picked up the well squeezed tube. Popping the top open, the redhead poured a generous amount into his palm ignoring the slight shake that his hands had. Damn, why was he so nervous? Watching the petit man's legs bend up further though forced those nerves down at least temporarily. Spreading the clear and odorless substance over his fingers, Axel then reached down between the brunet's legs, long digits hovering just above the cleft of Sora's ass. "Ready?"

Groaning, Sora allowed his head to fall backwards and hit the floor again. "Long ago. Hurry up," he whispered. As the last word fell from his still tingling lips, the petit man's eyes went wide as he felt a slicked finger circling his entrance. At least Axel wasn't wasting any more time. A second finger joined the first, rubbing the small pucker gently and spreading liberal amounts of lubricant around the area, but that wasn't enough for the brunet. Finally stopping the torturous pumps that he had continued along his length, he reached down between his own legs and took a hold of the redhead's hand. Giving Axel's questioning look a mischievous smile, the petit man then pushed the hand forward, allowing the two fingers to penetrate him at once. A single grunt of discomfort escaped him, but the overwhelming pleasure fully took over everything.

With a small chuckle, the taller man allowed his fingers to be swallowed into the moist heat, loving not only the extreme tightness, but the impatience that Sora was showing. Hearing the brunet sigh when his fingers were buried as far as they could be sent a wave of pleasure through Axel once more. Not pulling his hand out yet, the redhead began to swirl his fingers around in the heated cavern, easily spreading the lube throughout the passage. He could hear Sora whimpering at every movement, broken sentences and breathless words served to inform the taller man that the man beneath him only wanted to the barest amount of stretching, just enough to prevent tearing. The brunet continued to hold the taller man's hand still so that those long digits were not able to be removed from his body. The taller could only smirk as he began to scissor his fingers further apart in order to stretch that tight passage.

Unable to hand much more of these torturous ministrations, the petit man began to use his hold on the redhead's hand to move it slightly, enough that the long fingers began to move back and forth slightly, enough that the long fingers began to move back and forth slightly, loving the way that Axel's spread fingers moved inside him. Not wanting to have to wait any longer, the brunet allowed the taller man's fingers to thrust around inside of him only a few more times before pulling the hand downward to pull it out of his anus. The redhead did not miss the opportunity to massage every inch of the moist cavern that he could reach as his fingers slid out of the tight passage. The moment that the long digits were completely removed from the smaller man, they both let out groans of disappointment.

As his other hand continued to pump along his length, Sora finally released the taller man's wrist, his hand instantly flying to where the discarded tube of lubrication lay. And as hard as it was for him, he finally stopped the gentle strokes and brought his hands together in order to pour a generous amount of the lube into his palm. Forcing himself to sit up, Sora reached out and took hold of the redhead's lengthy cock and began pumping it harshly in order to spread the thick gel all along the erection.

"Shit," groaned Axel as he sat down, his arms wrapping around the brunet's back and pulling them chest to chest. He then pulled the smaller man in for another blood searing kiss as Sora's free hand came to tangle in his damped hair once more. The warmth of the fingers wrapped around his length was amazing, and the redhead knew that the heat that it radiated was due to its position stroking his own erection. Sora's hand was trapped between them, unable to move much more than to squeeze and relax his hand, causing the stiff member to pulse against his thigh.

"I'm ready, are you?" the brunet whispered airily as he wrapped his legs around the lanky man's waist. Not waiting for a response other than Axel's hands lowering to his hips and lifting him up a little, the excitement finally hit Sora with full force. Moving so that he worked with the taller man, the brunet raised his body up enough so that the pressure was removed from his hand. He continued to hold onto the thick cock, keeping it steady. Their eyes met and held a loaded gaze as they moved together to position the smaller man's stretched entrance above the blunt head of the thick erection.

Sharing a light laugh and heavy breaths, Sora then lowered himself onto the hardened member, gasping out at the penetration. Maybe he should have allowed the redhead to stretch him just a little more, though the extreme pleasure that began to course through his body as he continued to impale himself on the swollen length was fully worth it. Inch by inch, the brunet slid further down on the stiff shaft until it was fully inside him and let out a deep sigh.

Both men stayed stationary for a few moments as they tried to get used to the sensation they had waited so long to feel. Pressing their foreheads together, they shared an airy chuckle and grateful smile. Neither of them needed to actually say it, but things would definitely never be awkward between them again.

Once the initial sting of the intrusion had subsided, the brunet felt the pulsing heat that radiated from inside him and he knew that he still needed to feel more. Slowly he began to rock his hips downwards, earning a slight gasp from the taller man before pulling upwards and signalling that he wanted more. Feeling long fingers flexing against his hips, Sora slid back down earning more of a moan from the redhead this time. After a few more of those gentle thrusts, it was almost as if something inside Axel finally snapped. With a loud grunt, the lanky man squeezed the thin hips tightly before thrusting upwards roughly, burying his erection back into the heat of Sora's rectum. This was what they both needed. Their movements synced together perfectly as the petit man lifted his body up and his partner moved down. They then slammed back together harshly, once again burying Axel's thick shaft up to the hilt.

Moaning out with deep pleasure as his body was being moved with such intense pleasure, it was all that Sora could do to focus on bringing Axel as much of those same feelings as possible. He concentrated on constricting the muscles of his anal passage around the swollen member each time it was deep inside him, feeling the extra shudder that redhead when he was successful. Each time that the thick length moved inside him, it sent more passion through the brunet's veins and brought little white flashes into his vision. Axel was good. Gasping out after a particularly harsh thrust, Sora's cerulean eyes went wide as he felt every movement that the lanky man made inside him, the blunt head of the erection coming closer to hitting that sweet spot inside him with each thrust.

The arousal that he was feeling at the moment was almost overwhelming to Axel as he continued to pound into the smaller body. The brunet definitely knew what he was doing, and every time that the moist walls of the heated passage squeezed him tighter as he thrust in, the redhead thought he would blow his load right there. For the first time ever though, the taller man felt his orgasm being brought on not just from physical pleasure, but being enhanced by the emotions and feelings that he had been so unaware of for so long. Picking up the already rapid pace, Axel was determined to bring the brunet the same sorts of feelings and sensations.

At the increased speed, the brunet could only cry out, holding his body still and allowing the other man to use him. They were both aware that the end was near and that neither of them were going to long at all. That thought was cemented, especially for Sora, the moment that the redhead made a thrust upwards at a slightly different angle, and the swollen head of his cock made a direct hit to the smaller man's prostate, ripping an almost guttural moan from kissed bruised lips. "There! Oh Shit! Axel!" he gasped, his vision going black as his lover continued to assault that spot relentlessly.

Grunting at the words, unable to verbally respond, Axel then lowered his lips to the petit man's neck, kissing the sweat slicked skin once before biting at the juncture between neck and shoulder and earning another wordless cry from Sora. Between the cry, the feel of small hands squeezing his hair tightly and the extreme tightness that surrounded his shaft, the taller man was losing control. Removing one hand from where it had been holding the brunet's hip, he slid it between their bodies, wrapping it around Sora's own erection. Instead of pumping along it however, he pressed his thumb against the reddened hear firmly, pushing against the slit and forcing clear pre-cum to leak from it.

Everything was too much to handle any more. From the developing bruises on his hips, to the waves of pleasure that engulfed him every time that his prostate was hit, and the damp red hair in his fingers to the pain of Axel's teeth and pressure on his penis, Sora lost it. With no warning at all, the sensations all overwhelmed him, sending into an intense orgasm. Tremors racked his body as pulsating streams of cum shot out of his cock, dripping over his lover's hand and smearing over both of their stomachs. Everything around him went white as his mind was engulfed by the pleasure and his entire body convulsed.

The moment that the first shudder passed from Sora's body to his own, the redhead's own orgasm hit with intensity that he had never known possible. He thrust erratically into Sora's tight passage, the quivering muscles milking his cock as it spasmed, filling the condom with the thick ejaculate. With a final bite to tanned flesh, Axel felt his strength leave him, his vision clouding over. Holding the smaller body close, he fell backwards onto the floor, Sora held tightly to his chest as they rode out their orgasms together, relief and laughter overcoming them.

They remained together on the floor like that for some time, neither of them moving or making an attempt to leave. While they basked in their afterglow, they just talked. Sometimes about nothing, sometimes about their feelings and where this would lead them, and sometimes about things that were completely unrelated. This time there was definitely no awkwardness between them. It took a while for them to come down from their highs and collect themselves off the floor, a loud rumble from Sora's stomach assisting their decision to finally move. Dressing was a difficult process as they kept pausing in order to steal kisses or gropes from each other, but eventually they did accomplish it.

Hands clasped tightly together, the two made their way out into the apartment, planning on going out for a bite to eat, but before they had barely made it out of Sora's bedroom, the brunet found himself tackled by a blonde blur.

"Oh my god! You two finally got together! I'm so happy for you two! It's about time! Sora, I can't believe how loud you are during sex! Or maybe it's just sex with Axel! I'm so excited! I can't believe this! It's so awesome!"

Sora groaned both from the impact of the smaller body hitting him and from the nonstop words from the blonde who had ended up pinning him to the hallway wall.

"Uh, can you not break him before I get the chance to get him in handcuffs?" Axel laughed, pulling the blonde off the brunet.

"Handcuffs?" two voices asked, one with excited anticipation and the other laced with skepticism.

"Naminé, why don't you leave them alone for at least a few minutes? I know that you've been waiting for years for them to get together, but you better let them be. For now," Roxas smirked from the other end of the hall where he had appeared from the kitchen, causing his twin brother to blush.

"Are you kidding me?" laughed Naminé as she then wrapped her arms around Axel, squeezing him tight enough that he made an 'uff!' sound. "After all the teasing that you and I had to put up with from these two when we finally decided to get together, you aren't going to let me return the favour?" she said, giving her boyfriend her patented puppy dog eye look, something that he could rarely resist.

Sora laughed lightly, unsure if he should be thanking his brother just yet or not. So he decided that he would just go with scarring him. "At least let us go get something to eat and give my ass time to stop throbbing before you start teasing us. Then, I promise, we're fair game."

The blond twin just groaned, pressing his palm to his face. "Too much info, Sora. Gross. Oh and Ax?" Roxas then finally walked up to the other three, Naminé wasting no time in leaving Axel and wrapping her arms around her own boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah?" the redhead questioned, scratching the back of his head with one hand and pulling Sora close with the other, hoping that his best friend would refrain from hurting him if his brother was close and in the blood splatter zone.

With a smile, Roxas looked back and forth between his brother and his best friend, echoing Naminé's happiness that they were together finally. He just wasn't about to show it the same way as she did. "Remember, Sora is my brother," he said with a fake smile. "You hurt him, I kill you. Best friend or not."

Naminé and Sora both laughed at the scared shitless expression on the redhead's face. "Well, this is awkward," Axel laughed nervously as his boyfriend took his hand once again, squeezing tightly and lifting it to his mouth to press a light kiss to the back of it.

"No it isn't. Not for us at least. Not anymore," Sora whispered with a smile.

* * *

Yay for another mammoth story! This has been probably the funnest story that I have written in a very long time. I just had a ball from the first word to the ending. It all started when I decided late last year that I wanted to write another AkuSora story, but only had a vague idea for it. In fact, I was going to go with the cliché 'Sora loves Riku and Axel loves Roxas but they can't have them so they settle for each other' idea, but I decided I wanted to make it different. The original idea had only the Axel walking in on Sora playing with himself, but driving home one day the word 'Awkward' popped in my head and decided to rape this story idea until it had complete control. I have to say though, I love how it turned out :D Excuse my pride lol.

Thanks again to WindEarthWater, my wonderful beta reader, you always make sure that the sentences say what they are supposed to, and you always excuse my desire to use non real words like amazingness lol. Thanks as always! To my Pahoyhoy, the countdown has begun! This year there is going to be at least three times more fun than the last time and I can not wait to meet your little Hoy! It really is coming closer and closer every single day! Some days I don't know how you can put up with me, lol. I love you so much!

To all my supporters and readers, as always, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you so thanks to every single one of you, and hopefully there will still be many more stories from me to all of you in the future! Until next time!


End file.
